Midnight Reign
by Amber Eagle
Summary: Lily is at a boarding school surrounded by 21 foot walls. When she decides to leave the grounds one night she meets a stranger. Is she ready to meet him and the adventure that is sure to begin? Newly edited!
1. Chapter 1

Midnight reign

Chapter One

"You all must have noticed the wall surrounding this estate, and I must ask you to stay inside these walls at all times. There are things, monsters out there that will do things to you that are worse than your most terrible nightmares. I beg you to stay within the walls for your protection," Miss Shamgrin the head mistress of Nightridge academy said to the auditorium filled with students.

The students looked at each other in terror. What sort of beast could be waiting for them in the darkness that surrounded the school? What type of creature could make a powerful woman like the headmistress speak in tones of fear and foreboding?

"You will be safe as long as you stay inside the walls. That is all. Thank you."

OoOoOoOoO

Later in one of the common rooms six people sat down talking around a game of cheat. Lily Evans, Laura Vespra, Lindsay Bramglen, Collin Anders, Sam Whischer, and Alex Nanbine, sat with their long time friends in the Seventh year boy's dorm room.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Lindsay cried enthusiastically.

"Okay!" The other five voiced their opinions. Sam scooped up the cards and set them on a pile on his desk. The three girls wiggled closer to each other to face the boys.

"I want to go first!" Lindsay said, shivering in excitement. "Laura, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Laura answered.

"Ruin all my fun won't you?" Lindsay huffed. She couldn't think of anything worth asking so she settled with a generic question. "What's your favorite food?"

"Cake, I love cake. It's the best food on the planet! Okay my turn!" Laura pondered for a few minutes, "Collin truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Laura was silent for a few moments, until she jumped up with an idea.

"I GOT IT!" Laura had to hold her breath for a minute so she wouldn't hyperventilate.

"That's a really good one Laura," Lily and Lindsay looked at their friend with smiles on their faces.

The boys were confused. Laura hadn't uttered a word, yet Lily and Lindsay seemed to know what she was thinking.

Three sets of eyes took in the exchange and simultaneously thought "Oops."

"Okay, what is your dare? Laura?" Collin asked trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"You'll love it! I dare you to go change into shinny gold tights, orange heals, a blue denim micro mini, and purple turtle neck and go give Mr. Samson the physics teacher a great big hug. I also want you to say 'I've missed you honey bunch.'

"Heaven help me. Fine, I'll do it!" Collin sighed as he stood up.

"You're actually going to do it?" Lily turned to him when she could once again breathe without passing out form giggling.

"Well I still have no chickens left from the last time we played. I have to do it no matter how much it sucks. See you all in a few minutes, I'm going to change."

"Hey, he didn't ask for anything to borrow. Do you guys know if he has any of the things we named?" Lily asked Sam and Alex with a bemused expression.

"Never seen them if he does own them." Sam said.

At that moment Collin walked back into the room just as Laura had dared him to dress.

"I'm ready, are you coming?" Collin strode out of the room to the physics room.

All of the people sitting down exchanged a look, and bolted out of the room in pursuit of their friend. Lindsay had a stroke of genius and grabbed her digital camera off of the table.

Collin stopped in front of the physics door and looked at all of them.

"Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes, but if you do it right you will earn a chicken back." Laura decided firmly.

"Okay, fine," with that Collin walked into the physics room and said, "Mr. Sampson. I have something to tell you."

Without looking up Mr. Sampson said, "What is it Mr. Anders?"

Collin threw himself into Mr. Sampson's lap and said, "I missed you honeybunch."

Lindsay was having trouble holding the camera still as she quivered with silent laughter.

"Bye!" everyone shouted as they stormed out of the room leaving a dumbfounded teacher behind.

Once they were seated in the common room Collin gave Lily the choice. Lily chose truth.

"How did you know what Laura was thinking about my dare?"

"Lindsay, Laura we need to talk now!" Lily whispered urgently.

"If you boys don't mind, we need to talk," Laura said politely as she stood up to follow her friends.

They boys looked on as the girls argued; trying to decipher what was being said. Lily seemed to be stressing some point because they could see that she was waving her arms around while Lindsay and Laura were fighting each other.

Lily seemed to give in and they all trudged forward towards the boys.

"Okay the thing is you can't tell anyone about this. We can hear each other thoughts," Lindsay said cringing waiting, for the out bursts.

"Okay that's cool," Sam said, "Lily ask somebody."

Lily stared in disbelief. They had accepted it just like that, it was best to just leave it alone so she didn't question the acceptance.

"Sam, you know the question."

"Truth"

"Who, and when was your first crush?"

"Grade 6 and I liked a girl named Emily Sandler."

"Okay, your turn."

"Alex, Truth or dare?" Sam asked, hoping for dare.

"Truth"

"Which one of these lovely ladies would you love to date?" pointing to Lily, Lindsay and Laura.

"Laura," Alex said slightly nervous.

"Oh," Laura said in a little voice. She didn't feel the same about Alex but she didn't want to hurt him, so she said nothing.

"Alex, go it's your turn." Lindsay said sensing Laura's discomfort.

"Lily, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go sit on the outer wall, and sit there for 20 minutes."

"Okay!" determined to not chicken out she walked out of the room all the while telling herself that nothing would happen. Lily marched down the hall and out the large front doors. The other started to follow her but one by one they turned back to the warmth of the castle. Lily was alone.

She got outside with no problem and looked up at the top of the wall. With a sigh she started to climb. The stone cut her fingers and she gasped when it drew blood but she continued climbing. When she was perched on the wall she looked around in wonder. The forest was beautiful at night, the moonlight glistening off the fresh dew on the leaves and the stars glimmered in the sky above. She heard a little noise and turned quickly to face the world outside the school's protection.A dark figure loomed out of the forest. Lily tensed, ready to jump back to the school grounds if something were to happen. She 

squinted into the darkness and nearly laughed in releif. It was only a boy. His unruly black hair flopped into his hazel eyes that were rimmed by wire glasses. He looked to be around 6'1 and compared to her 5'7 that was tall! If she hadn't been sitting on the top of a 21 foot wall he would have been towering over her in all his black clothed glory.

On impulse she climbed down the outside of the wall when he turned away. She scaled down the wall quickly and quietly and when she was on the ground he was in front of her smiling. His smile revealed fangs glistening with something that looked suspiciously like blood.

She looked up into his large hazel eyes; the eyes of a killer.

I reworked this story because it wan't working. There were A LOT of mistakes that had to be fixed. If you hate the new format please say so and if a large portion of the reviewers don't like it then the second chapter will stay like it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry potter characters, but Lindsay, Laura, Faya and Jamie I do own so there!! HA (I also own the school and land around the school.)

Chapter 2

"What are you?" Lily asked quietly while backing away towards the wall.

"My name is James Potter, and as you can clearly see I am a vampire, but you don't need to fear me, Lily Evans." He said solemnly, gazing down into her wide and frightened eyes.

"How do you know my name? I never told you what it was." Lily was taken aback. She continued to back away.

"I've known that you would exist again for my entire life. Your heart has been mine in the past, and your mind has helped me out of many scrapes I've gotten myself into. Your blood used to sustain me, at least until…" He looked so down hearted that Lily forgot to back away, and took a step towards him with her arm extended.

OoOoOoOoO

"I wonder where Lily is. I'm going to go look for her," said Lindsay. Before anyone could respond, Lindsay flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder, smoothed out her jeans and left the room. She headed towards the wall once she was outside. Seeing a quick way up she grabbed a vine and started to climb. She scaled the wall quickly and she was soon at the top.

Lindsay stood on the top of the wall and gazed out at the forest in wonder. She had never had the nerve to scale the wall before. Becoming enchanted by the almost full moon Lindsay took a step forward, off the edge of the wall! Her eyes slammed shut and she waited for the bone shattering impact that was sure to come. Instead, Lindsay felt arms encircling her and whoever was holding her landed lightly on the ground. A smell invaded her nose; pine and something else, something she couldn't place. Her clear brown eyes opened to meet the haunting grey eyes of a pale stranger. A closer look revealed to her sculpted cheekbones, long black eyelashes, a straight nose and extremely messy black hair. These things all seemed familiar to her somehow. He smiled and she could recall where she knew him from.

"You're the guy I've been dreaming about, the one that keeps telling me to find you." Lindsay gasped as it all came back to her.

"You got my message; my name is Sirius Black," said the pale stranger. "It was my destiny to find you, and to marry me, we are betrothed."

"We're what?" Lindsay couldn't believe what she just heard. This guy had just said they were to be married.

"By whose leave?" she asked.

"Your parents' and my brother's."

"Oh," at the mention of her parents Lindsay looked down. She could feel tears prickling the corners of her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up. Her eyes met Sirius' and she knew that he understood.

OoOoOoOoO

"James, Sirius where are you?" a voice called into the night. "Why did they both run off like that?" A girl with short brown hair stepped out of the bushes; she had pale brown eyes, and very pale skin. The sound of voices echoed towards her and she hid behind a tree. She peered through the branches and nearly gasped at what she saw. There was Sirius, sitting on a log talking to one of them! She leapt out from behind the tree to confront him.

"Sirius Black, where have you been? Have you seen James? He started heading this way a while ago, but I haven't seen him since. All that he said to me as he breezed past was, 'She's past the wall, I've got to find her,' before I lost sight of him. What is this, why are you talking to a mortal," she said the last word in disgust.

"Faya, calm down, we've found them," said Sirius.

"No, that's not possible, you'll leave us. You can't do that, please."

"Don't worry, I won't leave you. Go on ahead, I'll catch up later."

After Faya left Sirius turned back to Lindsay.

"I need you to leave," he said.

"You never had time to explain about my parents. When can I see you again?" she looked intrigued.

"Tomorrow night, come here at midnight, but stay on your side of the wall until I call for you to climb. Don't get caught."

Lindsay nodded. "I'll see you then," She turned and started walking towards the wall, but at the base she turned back to say goodbye, but Sirius had already disappeared.

Lindsay turned and scaled the wall and turned around once more to look at the forest. She heard a rustle but when she looked closer all that that could be seen were the swaying leaves.

OoOoOoOoO

Lily placed her hand on James' wrist and he looked down at her.

"What happened James? What stopped me from keeping you alive?" Lily was feeling slightly curious as she looked into his hazel eyes.

"You were murdered by my father, and…,"James cut himself off not wanting to say more.

"And, what?" Lily watched his guarded expression carefully.

"I killed him for it."

"Why would he kill me? How did you turn into a vampire?" Lily had so many questions but, she decided to start with these.

"You pledged your love to me and I loved you back, my father was angry, he did not approve. As for your other question, before you were born, I lost my mother, I loved her dearly and so I went in search of a way to end my life, therefore ending the pain. One night a man came up to 

me and told me that if the pain was too much he could relieve me of my suffering. He gave me an address and told me to appear at the house at the darkest hour of the night, midnight. When I arrived at the address I was ambushed and attacked. I was knocked unconscious and when I awoke this is what I was." James stopped talking abruptly and looked towards the forest, his eyes flashing, "Come out Jamie, I know that you're there."

A guy with short brown hair came out of the bushes and looked up at James. Lily had to stifle a laugh; compared to James he looked short, very short. He looked to be around 5"4

"I've come to fetch you, Remus is sick," said Jamie.

"I understand, Lily come back tomorrow after lights out," said James. He turned and disappeared into the darkness along with the other vampire.

Lily and Lindsay met up outside their dorm room. Laura opened the door to see the both of them standing there, staring at each other in confusion.

OoOoOoOoO

Another chapter is edited. From now on the chapters will all be new content and they will all be edited. If you see any mistakes feel free to let me know.


End file.
